Lady of the river
by LadyEmeline
Summary: One month before the arrival of Thorin Oakenshield and his company, a young elleth is found unconscious in the waters of Rivendell. Possible future Lindir/OC


**Welcome to my first ever story on here! I hope you'll come to enjoy it. This was just an idea I got when re-watching The Hobbit trilogy.**

 **This entire chapter was first written in third person and past tense, but I soon realised that wasn't going to work for me, so some changes have been made. The general story is the same though.**

 _ **Sindarin (elvish) is written in italics.**_

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **/Emeline**

* * *

When I decided to take a late-night stroll I never imagined I would end up in a whole other world, one I had only read of in books. The ground beneath my feet is cold and wet from the rain. Autumn has just begun and I realise it's best to just suck it up and get used to it. The weather wasn't likely to change in the upcoming months. I soon realise the mistake I had made when choosing my outfit for the evening, a jumper and jeans paired with canvas sneakers wasn't exactly the proper attire for weather like this. Remembering the mittens in my pockets I pick them up and slip them on, feeling slightly better.

I continue to walk until I come by a small path leading into the forest. It's a forest I know very well, having walking through it many times on my way home from school as a child. Perhaps it's not such a good idea to take the dark forest-road at night, I think. The cold air against my cheeks makes the decision for me, I am not going to walk another 30 minutes just so that I won't have to walk through the forest, no, I will just run. Nothing bad will happen, right?

After walking for a couple of minutes I begin to hear cars and far in the distance I spy rooftops. Sighing happily, I know I'm almost home.

Suddenly I am dragged back into the forest, a knife against my throat and a large hand clasped over my mouth.

"Tell me where it is hidden, elf scum", my attacker whispers in my ear. "Answer me now, and I will let you go."

Paralysed by fear I stay silent.

I'm not sure what happens next, but I am pushed to the ground and after that everything goes dark.

* * *

One month before the arrival of Thorin Oakenshield and his company, a young elleth is found unconscious in the waters of Rivendell. The discovery was made by an elfling named Tundir. He had been walking along the river exploring the beautiful nature of the elven realm when he saw something in the water. Upon walking closer, he saw that it was a red-haired elf maiden. Not sure of what to do, Tundir tried to get her attention.

 _"My lady? Are you quite well?"_

When she didn't answer the elfling bent down, placing his pointed ear by her mouth. _She was breathing_ , he thought with relief.

 _"My Lady?"_ , he asked again, shaking her gently trying to wake her. Realising his tries were in vain he grabbed her tightly around the arms and pulled her up and onto the soft grass. After making sure she was still breathing Tundir ran as fast as he could towards the gates of Lord Elrond's house where he was greeted by the ellon Lindir, who at first had trouble understanding the distressed elfling tugging at his robes.

 _"Calm down young Tundir. Tell me what troubles you."_

Tundir put a hand to his chest, trying to calm his breath. _"An elleth. I found her."_

 _"You found her?"_ , Lindir questioned, still confused.

 _"I did. She was floating in the river and did not answer when I called for her, so I brought her up onto the grass."_

Upon hearing this Lindir called for aid and with Tundir leading the way the elleth was brought to Lord Elrond's healers where she was cared for. Tundir stayed with the elleth for the rest of the evening, feeling it was his duty being the one who found her. Tundir's father was soon to arrive at the house after hearing about the bravery of his son.

 _"Tundir, my son, is it true what they say?"_ , he said in a stern voice. _"Where you walking alone by the river? You know I do not wish for you to walk so far from home."_

Looking down at the elleth Tundir sighed. _"Please forgive me Ada. I had to save her."_

Walking up to his son he put a hand on his small shoulders. _"Yes, and I am very proud of your bravery. Now you should return to your mother, my son. I know she must be worried_ "

 _"Please Ada, I have to stay. I promised myself to guard her."_

 _"Indeed. I shall ask my Lord to have someone escort you home by nightfall if it is your wish to stay by her side"_ , his father said and took his leave, smiling at his son as he left.

Tundir turned his attention back towards the elleth. She was truly beautiful, not as beautiful as his nana of course. Oh, how he wished she would wake up so he could see what colour her eyes were. Maybe they would be a crystal blue, like the waterfall. Or perhaps a deep green like the leaves of the trees.

The hours of the night crept closer and the small elf rested his head on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch the elleth. Holding her slender hand in his he was just about the let sleep claim him when a faint sound roused him.

* * *

I wake up after what feels like an eternity. Opening my eyes, I see a small boy sitting by my side. He is just about to fall asleep, his long hair falling in front of him, covering most of his face. Deciding the silence is way too painful when I don't know what is going on I count to three before I speak.

"Where am I?

The boy looks up at me and frowns, as if I have said something wrong.

"You are in Imladris, my lady. I found you sleeping in the river and I rescued you, with the help of Master Lindir of course", he tells me, speaking very quickly in a strange accent I've never heard before. "I will tell Lord Elrond you have awoken. Just lay still."

The boy gets up and runs away leaving me alone. Wait a minute, did he just say Lord Elrond? Lord Elrond, where have I heard that name before? No! No way, there is no way this is real I try to tell myself. This is just some sick prank played by my friends knowing how much I love Tolkien's stories. Yes, that must be it.

Struggling to support my own weight I get up from the bed and begin walking towards one of the big windows to my right. On my way there I pass a large mirror, and what I see is not what I expected. Before me stands a slender woman with long red hair and- and pointed ears. Like an elf. Captured by my own thoughts I don't hear the person entering the room.

"My young Tundir tells me he found a beautiful elleth by the river, though he failed to tell me your name. I am Lord Elrond, and it is in my house you are currently standing."

I turn around and gasp when I see the man standing in front of me. No, not man, this is clearly an elf and no doubt Lord Elrond.

"Elena", I say, not bothering with my last name.

"Do you have any idea how you came to be found in one of the rivers, lady Elena? I must say it is quite a strange place for a morning bath", he muses.

What do I say? That I am not from here and I have absolutely no idea how I got here, but what I do know is basically the entire history of Middle Earth? No. Amnesia! That's it. Memory loss, as long as I don's slip I'll be safe, right?

"I fear I do not remember anything but my name", I lie.

"Peculiar", he says. "You possess no memories beside that of the name given to you by your father?"

I nod.

"I hope my healers took great care of you", he asks, taking a seat on my bed. "Lindir told me you were in quite a state when the elfling found you."

"Oh, yes. Where is he?", I ask. "The boy- I mean elfling. I never got the chance to thank him."

"The hour is late and I promised his father to return him to his mother. He is a dear friend of mine, Tinoril", he says. "No doubt are you hungry, lady Elena?"

"No, no. That will not be necessary", I say, not wanting to take advantage of the lord's hospitality. Though upon hearing my stomach rumble I can't help but chuckle. "Well, if it is no trouble, then yes please."

"Do not worry young one. Here", he says holding out his arm "I shall walk you there."

Taking Elrond's arm, I am led through the great halls of his home. How lucky I have been, I think, to have woken up in such a beautiful place. The dining hall is certainly no disappointment. The room is framed with big windows and grand pillars intricate engravings. By one of the windows stands a dark-haired elf. He is almost as tall as Lord Elrond and for a moment I think it might be one of his sons.

"Lindir, would you accompany Lady Elena while she dines?", Elrond asks, gaining the elf's attention.

Oh, so this was Lindir, I think. My other rescuer.

"Certainly, my Lord. My Lady, perhaps you would enjoy sitting out in the garden? I know it can be quite lovely at night", Lindir says, giving me a slight smile.


End file.
